Close Your Eyes
by gleelover2007
Summary: Shay's world gets turned upside down when her girlfriend gets to wrapped up in a dangerous case.
1. Chapter 1

Shay and Dawson rolled their eyes as the familiar sound of the alarm sounded throughout the firehouse.

"Ugh we had an hour before shift ended seriously?!" Mouch complained as he stood up and headed towards truck.

Shay and Dawson nodded as they followed the rest of the guys out the door.

Lindsay stretched as she finished the rest of her paperwork; she had about an hour before she had to be off and she was eager to get home and into the loving arms of her beautiful girlfriend of two years.

Shay and Dawson exchanged a look of horror as they stepped out of the ambulance and into the cold Chicago air and greeted the huge pile up before them.

Lindsay smiled and said goodbye to everyone as she packed up her stuff and headed towards her car. She shot Shay a quick text and slid in wishing she could just be home already.

Shay smiled as she looked down at her home.

"Someone's in a good mood." Dawson commented as she entered the locker room.

"Just can't wait to see Erin." Shay replied with a huge grin across her face.

Dawson smiled at her friend's giddiness. "Get out of here." She said as she playfully slapped Shay's butt.

Shay grinned as she walked out the door.

"Erin?" Shay called as she entered her apartment. She smelled something amazing cooking and smiled.

"In the kitchen!" Erin called back, smiling when Shay entered. She handed her a glass of wine and helped her remove her coat.

"How was work?" Shay asked as she took a sip of wine.

Lindsay groaned, "Nothing exciting just some idiot who thought it be funny to set his neighbors car on fire again." You?"

Shay frowned, "Pile up on 5th Ave." Only two survivors."

Lindsay quickly crossed over to Shay and took her hands. "I'm so sorry."

Shay closed her eyes for a brief moment, "its okay, part of the job I hate the most though."

Lindsay pulled her into a hug and held her close. "I love you." She whispered.

Shay smiled as she hugged her harder. "I love you too."

Lindsay laughed when she heard Shay's stomach growl. "Hungry?"

Shay laughed, "a bit we skipped lunch so I'm running on just a yogurt."

"Well lucky for you I made my famous chicken pot pie." Lindsay announced as she entered the kitchen and pulled out the pies, setting them on the counter to cool.

Shay leaned across the counter and captured Lindsay's lips in a searing kiss. before finally pulling away. "Smells great."

Lindsay smiled as she got out plates and silverware and set them on the table. She grabbed some candles and lit them before taking Shay's hand and leading her to the table.

Shay moaned as she bit into her pie, "this is so good." I knew there was a reason I was keeping you around."

Lindsay rolled her eyes playfully, "ha-ha".

Once they finished their meal they both did the dishes before settling on the couch.

Shay cuddled close as Lindsay wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"I love this." Shay whispered as she looked up at Lindsay.

Lindsay smiled as she leaned down and kissed Shay's forehead, "I do too."

They both drifted off to sleep the sound of Sam Smith softly drifting from the speakers.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay ran a hand threw her hair as she continued to do her paperwork; she chanced a glance at the clock and saw she had just thirty more minutes to go till she was off for the night. She took a deep breath and continued.

Shay was in the laundry room when Dawson snuck up on her.

"Whatcha doin?"

Shay jumped as she turned to face her giggling best friend. "Very funny." She said sarcastically.

Dawson just smiled as she bent down to grab a shirt Shay had dropped.

"So how are things with Casey?" Shay asked as she started the washing machine and hopped on top.

Dawson hopped up onto the dryer before answering a huge smile across her face "things are going great."

Shay smiled as she listened.

"So how's Lindsay?" Dawson asked as she gave Shay a small smile.

Shay smiled, "she's great and work has been kind of slow, so that's great too."

Dawson smiled, "yeah that's what Antonio said as well."

"You ready to bounce? Halsted said as he loomed over Lindsay's desk.

Lindsay glanced up and smiled, "hell yes I am."

Halsted smiled as he handed her, her jacket. "So any special plans?"

"I and Shay have dinner plans tonight, and then we might head to Molly's." Lindsay said as she and Halsted walked down the stairs.

They both nodded and said goodnight to Platt before stepping out into the cold Chicago night.

"Oh that's great." Halsted said with a hint of sadness to his voice.

Lindsay frowned as she headed towards her car, she felt bad before her and Shay started dating her and Halsted used to hang out all the time. "Why don't you join us at Molly's?" I'm sure Shay won't mind."

Halstead gave her a small smile, "thanks but I don't want to intrude," and with that he turned and headed towards his own car leaving a frowning Lindsay behind him.

"Hey babe." Lindsay said as she entered the apartment.

Shay looked up and smiled, "hey," she greeted Lindsay as she took her coat and hung it up.

"Dinner smells great." Lindsay said before kissing Shay chastely.

Shay smiled, "It should be ready soon."

"Can I help with anything?" Lindsay asked as she entered the kitchen behind Shay.

"Can you chop these tomatoes for the salad please?" Shay asked as she set them on the cutting board and went back to stirring.

"Of course." Lindsay replied as she began cutting and placing them into the bowl beside her.

"That was great." Lindsay said as she wiped her mouth and took a sip of wine.

Shay smiled, "I'm glad you liked it." Shay glanced up at the clock, "oh crap I was supposed to be at Molly's five minutes ago to help Cruz."

Lindsay smiled, "go I will clean up and meet you there."

Shay smiled as she got up and kissed Lindsay deeply before heading out the door.

Lindsay smiled as she headed in to Molly's and saw all the smiling faces of 51.

"There she is!" Herman greeted her with a smile as he handed her a beer and pushed her towards the bar.

Lindsay said a quick hello to everyone before she headed towards Shay. "Hey," she greeted her as she leaned across the counter and kissed her girlfriend.

Shay was quick to deepen it sliding her tongue into Lindsay's mouth and massing her tongue with her own.

"Hey now this is a pg. environment." Herman teased them.

Shay and Lindsay smiled as they pulled away.

"I have to go to inventory in the back for a bit, will you still be here?" Shay asked.

Lindsay smiled, "of course."

Shay kissed her once more before turning and heading towards the back.

Dawson set another beer down in front of Lindsay before sliding in next to her.

Lindsay gave her a smile, "thanks, so how are things with you and Casey?"

Dawson laughed, "things are great, we worked through are issues and everything is fine."

Lindsay took a sip of her beer, "that's great to hear. I'm glad."

Dawson smiled, "how are things with you?"

"Pretty good, work flow has been kind of slow but that is a good thing."

Dawson nodded as her and Lindsay continued to chat about work.

Shay finally reappered from the back room and smiled as she watched her best friend and girlfriend chatting excidelty at the end of the bar.

"What are you lovely ladies chatting about?" Shay asked as she handed them both another beer.

"Oh you know work and life." Dawson answered as she took a sip from the beer placed in front of her.

Lindsay smiled as Shay slide in next to her and wrapped her arms around her. She laid her head on her shoulder as they listened to Dawson recount a call they had went on.

They all shared a laugh before calling it a night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay was in the middle of doing paperwork when Voight stormed in looking pissed. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they waited for him to speak.

"Is everything okay Hank?" Lindsay asked as she pushed her paperwork to the side.

Voight took a deep breath before answering, "Snyder is back in town."

Dawson, Oliksky, and Lindsay all shared a worried look.

"Who is Snyder?" Halstead asked as he crossed over to the front of his desk to sit down.

"A nasty son of a bitch," Dawson answered.

"He's the leader of a nasty drug cartel, here in Chicago. He's killed anyone who has gotten in his way." Lindsay said.

"Including cops." Dawson said as he rubbed his face.

Halstead's mouth dropped open, as a worried expression crossed his face. "How do we stop him?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Voight who looked generally worried. "I don't know." He then turned and went to his office slamming the door behind him.

Lindsay stood and went towards his office she raised a hand to knock but decided against it and just opened the door. "Hank?"

Voight looked up and motioned for her to sit.

"Hank what are we going to do?" Lindsay asked her voice wavering a bit.

Voight put his head in his hands. "I honestly don't know."

Lindsay frowned she had never seen Voight so worried before. She jumped when Voight slammed his fist down on the desk.

"I want to put that fucker in the ground!" Voight yelled as he stood up.

Lindsay nodded as she also stood up. "We will." Lindsay followed Voight out of his office and went to sit on her desk as she waited for him to speak.

"As some of you know Snyder is a very dangerous criminal. If you are to come in contact with him use extreme caution. Lindsay and Halstead stick together. Dawson, Olinksy, and Atwater, team up."

Everyone nodded as they grabbed their gear and headed out.

Lindsay and Halstead were staked out at one of Snyder's old hangouts, they had been there for what seemed like an eternity. "So is this guy really all that dangerous?" Halstead asked as he took a sip from the soda can in front of him.

"Ask all the cops he killed." Lindsay shot back.

Halstead looked apologetic, "I'm sorry I didn't mean."

Lindsay sighed, "Its okay I know what you meant. This guy just really gets to all of us."

Halstead nodded as he continued to look out the window. He jumped when they heard Lindsay's phone vibrate.

Lindsay looked down and hit ignore before placing her phone back down.

"Nobody important?" Halstead asked.

"It was just Shay," Lindsay muttered.

Halstead frowned, "Is everything okay?"

Lindsay nodded, "fine, just have a case to focus on right now."

Halstead nodded, realizing Lindsay didn't feel like talking.

So they both sat in silence watching the hangout.

"Everything okay?" Severide asked as he placed a beer in front of Shay.

Shay looked up startled to see Kelly standing in front of her with an amused expression. "Fine."

Severide slid in next to her. "Talk to me."

"Erin was supposed to meet me here two hours ago." Shay said as she took a sip of the beer in front of her.

Severide took a sip of his beer before answering, "Well did she call you to say she would be late?"

Shay shook her head no. "She won't answer any of my calls either."

Severide frowned, "that doesn't sound like her."

Shay frowned as she took another sip.

Severide smiled, "I'm sure something came up at work and she's fine."

Shay gave him a small smile as he patted her back and walked off.

Shay tried but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Shay sunk down on the floor as she finally realized Lindsay just wasn't coming. She hadn't seen her girlfriend in weeks and she was worried sick. She jumped up when she heard the water began to boil, she angrily shut off the burner and poured herself another glass of wine. She wiped away a tear as she glanced at the clock once again for what seemed like the millionth time, it was a little pass ten. She began to blow out the candles and head upstairs, she stopped when she heard a light knocking on the door. She rolled her eyes as she set her wine glass down and went to answer the door. "Kelly I swear to God if you're drunk," she began but her words got lost when she saw who was standing there. "Erin?"

Lindsay held up a bag of Chinese food as she gave her a small smile, "sorry I'm late."

Shay's heart beat in her chest as she held the door open wider for her girlfriend. She watched as Lindsay set the bag down on the kitchen counter. She took in Lindsay's distraught appearance and walked over towards her. "Are you okay?" she asked as she took Lindsay's hands.

Lindsay's eyes watered as she looked into Shay's eyes. She pulled her into a hug and began sobbing. Shay never once let go.

"Talk to me," Shay whispered as she led Lindsay over to the couch. They both sat down, Shay's eyes never left Lindsay's as she waited for her to speak.

Lindsay took a few deep breaths before speaking, "Snyder is back."

Shay's mouth dropped open as she recalled how she responded to the officer down call. She also remembered how battered and bruised Lindsay was but that was before they began dating and she had refused to talk about it.

"He's a very dangerous guy and I won't rest till we get him."

Shay reached over and took Lindsay's hand; she intertwined their fingers and smiled. "Close your eyes."

Lindsay smiled as she closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths as she felt Shay running her thumb over her hand.

"Picture our first date," Shay began. "And how happy we were to finally be off work for a while with no worries."

Lindsay smiled as she remembered Shay pulling her close as they danced at the restaurant. She opened her eyes and pulled Shay close kissing her deeply. "I love you," she mumbled against her lips.

Shay smiled as she rested her forehead against Lindsay's, "I love you too."

Lindsay laughed when she heard Shay's stomach growl, she stood up and offered her hand, "Shall we go eat?"

Shay smiled as she nodded and took the offered hand.

"I know it's not the best food, but it was the only place still open, besides McDonalds," Lindsay said as she munched on an egg roll.

Shay wiped her mouth before answering, "No it's fine really."

Lindsay set her wine glass down and walked over towards Shay, she wrapped her arms around her as she sat on her lap. She began playing with her hair as she looked into her eyes. "I'm really scared Shay."

Shay pulled her closer, and listened to her heartbeat. "I know you are, but you're the best cop I know."

Lindsay smiled as she rested her head on Shay's shoulder. "Well every time things get to scary I will just close my eyes."

Shay smiled as she stood up, she glanced at the clock, "it's past one, ready for bed?"

Lindsay yawned as she followed Shay up the stairs.

Shay barely slept as watched Lindsay, she prayed that her girlfriend would be okay but she knew deep down she wouldn't be and that worried her more than anything.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey girly are you okay? You have been quiet all shift," Dawson asks Shay as she enters the laundry room.

Shay looks up and gives her a small smile. "I'm fine."

Dawson stares her down.

Shay sighs as she throws down the basket of clothes in her hand. "It's about Lindsay.

Dawson jumps up onto the washer, "talk to me."

Shay jumps up beside her, "I'm really worried about her."

"How come?"

"Snyder is back," Shay frowns.

"Oh my God," Dawson gasps.

"Yeah," Shay mumbles as she looks down.

Dawson reaches over and takes her hand. "Hey I'm here for you."

Shay smiles, "thanks, I'm just at a loss of what to do."

"What does Lindsay think?"

Shay groaned, "I don't know, we barely talk anymore.'

Dawson gave her a sympathetic smile.

"All I know is I'm worried."

"You should be," Antonio said as he entered the laundry room.

Shay frowned as she jumped down, "Is Lindsay okay?"

"She's fine, "Antonio said as he gave his sister a half hug.

"What's going on?" Dawson asked as she eyed her brother.

"Look I shouldn't even be saying anything…. "

But Shay cut him off, "just tell us."

"I have never seen a case like this before. Lindsay and Voight are both in way over their heads. Snyder is extremely dangerous and if Lindsay does not back off she is going to get herself killed."

Shay gasped, "oh my God no."

Antonio nodded, "I'm hoping you can help me out and talk to her for me."

Shay nodded as she wiped away tears, "I will try."

Antonio gave her a small pat on the back and walked out the door.

"I can't believe this," Dawson said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"I can, he already killed one cop. What if her kills her?" Shay asked as tears ran down her face.

"Oh Shay," Dawson said as she pulled her in for a hug. "She will be fine."

Shay cried into her shoulder praying she was right. Later on that night as she tried calling Lindsay it went straight to voicemail every time. Shay cried herself to sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay typed furiously on her computer looking for any sign of where Snyder could be hiding. Halstead looked over and frowned he had never seen her so worked up over a case before. He continued to watch her for a bit before returning to his own work.

"Erin!" Voight called as he motioned for her.

Lindsay looked up and went to his office making sure to shut the door behind her.

Halstead stoop up to follow, "don't," Antonio said as he put his hand on his chest.

"This is their case and it's bigger than you and me."

Halsted nodded as he sat back down.

"So anything?" Lindsay asked as she paced around Voight's office.

Voight sunk down in his chair, "wherever this son of a bitch is he doesn't wanna be found."

Lindsay stopped mid pace, "Hank we have to find him."

Voight jumped up and slammed his hands down on his desk causing her to jump, "you don't think I know this!?"

Lindsay backed away, "look I know you're frustrated I am too but remember who you are talking too."

Voight sat back down and ran his hands through his hair, "sorry kid."

Lindsay went over and patted his back, "I will find him I promise."

Voight looked up, "you stay away from him, he's dangerous."

Lindsay frowned.

Voight stood up and crossed over to her, he put his hands on her shoulders, "I mean it Erin."

Lindsay just nodded as she turned and left leaving Voight worried as hell she would do something stupid.

"Shay?" Lindsay said when she noticed her girlfriend sitting by her desk.

"Hey," Shay smiled as she kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked as she led her into the break room.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Shay mumbled.

Lindsay frowned, "I know and I'm sorry this case."

Shay put her hand up, "no need to explain I get it, I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Lindsay stepped closer, "nothing will I promise, now close your eyes."

Shay smiled as she closed them.

"Now think back to our first date."

Shay smiled as she remembered how nervous they both were.

"And remember the [promise we made to each other," Lindsay said as she took both of Shay's hands.

"That we would never bring the job home," Shay said as she squeezed Lindsay's hands.

Lindsay smiled, "I get off at eight, and I will meet you at Molly's."

Shay smiled as she leaned in and kissed her chastely before turning and leaving.

Shay looked down at her phone once again; it was almost ten o clock and still no sign of Lindsay. "Can I get another?" she asked Cruz as he walked pass her. He nodded and handed her another one before walking off.

"Still no sign of her?" Dawson asked as she took a seat next to her.

Shay shook her head no as she took a sip of her beer.

"How many have you had?" Dawson asked as she motioned to Cruz who handed her one as well.

Shay help up five fingers.

"Better catch up then," Dawson said as she began chugging her beer.

Shay smirked as she continued taking small sips from the beer in front of her.

"I'm so worried about her," Shay said after a beat.

Dawson set her empty bottle down, "I know you are."

"She is so absorbed in this case and she just won't let me in."

Dawson patted her arm, "its all part of dating a cop."

Shay smirked, "I know your right and I'm overreacting but I'm drunk damn it and I wanna complain!"

Dawson laughed as she took the offered beer from Cruz and nodded her thanks.

"Well I'm out of here," Shay said as she stumbled of the stool.

"I will give you a ride," Dawson said as she took her arm and led her out of the bar. She prayed Lindsay would end this case soon for both of their sakes.


End file.
